It Was Your Fault
by Purp1eLady
Summary: Jacob finally imprints and has imprinted for 3 months. But the day before the newborn battle, Jacob says some harsh things to his imprint. Will she forgive him? Or let him live in misery for the rest of his life? Jacob/OC No Flames Please! Please Read and Review!
1. Hurt

**I don't own anything except for Cara, Josh, Michael, Bridget, Ben, Ricky, Drake, Shelby, Sean, Mitchie, Max, Mia, Brian, Ruby, Nicky, Julia, Kristy, Michelle, and Joey.**

**Cara POV**

I knocked on the front door of Jacob's house, and Billy opened the door.

"Hello Cara, come on in." Billy said and rolled out of the way.

Jacob Black had imprinted on me 3 months ago, and I had imprinted on him 3 months ago. Today was our 3 month anniversary.

I smiled at him, and I walked in and shut the door behind me. I went up to Jacob's room where I knew he would be. I knocked on the door, and Jacob said, "Come in." And I walked in, and he smiled at me, and I sat on his bed next to him. He went back into what he was doing… it looked like he was thinking.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" I asked him. He looked at me and said "Why do you want to know?" I was shocked he was so… harsh.

"What's the matter Jake?" I asked him. He turned and glared at me so hard I was about to cry.

"Can't you see? I don't love you! I never have and I never will! I love Bella and I only will forever! SO LEAVE!" He yelled/said.

He was my imprint so I had to do what he wanted, so I stood up, and ran out his bedroom door. I heard him cuss, and then run down after me. Billy gave me an odd look, and I ran out the door.

"Cara wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Jacob yelled while I ran out of his house into the pouring rain, while kicking off my shoes, and phasing. I phased into my light/dark brown wolf, and I ran. I heard someone in my mind wondering what I was doing but I couldn't hear them. I let my wolf go, and my wolf ran as far away as it could from my imprint. I heard someone howl, and I heard 9 people phase in. I ignored them, and ran. Then I couldn't see anything anymore.

**Embry POV**

I was on patrol when I felt someone phase in. That's odd. No one's supposed to be on patrol until I'm done. I felt pictures go through my mind, and it was Cara. She had imprinted on Jake, and he had imprinted on her.

_Hey Cara what are you doing? _–Me

I didn't get an answer back so this wasn't good. I howled, and the pack phased in.

_What happened? _–Sam

_Cara phased in, and she's running Sam, and not stopping. _–Me

_CARA STOP! _–Sam said in his Alfa voice

But Cara didn't stop.

_Sam doesn't it mean when the wolf inside the beholder is unleashed then that means that even an Alfa can't stop them? _–Quil

_Did Quil not joke for once? _–Paul, Jared, Seth, and Leah

_Quil I think you're right; only the imprint can stop the wolf. I wonder why she's running. _–Sam

_Jake aren't you a little quiet. _–Me

_I didn't mean to. _–Jake. Then there was a flash of conversation, and we saw what he did.

_I'm gonna kill you! –_Everyone except Jake

**Cara POV**

I woke up somewhere in Greenland a few minutes ago, and I was naked.

"Perfect." I mumbled, and stretched my back.

I sighed, and I phased back and started to run back home.

I got hit in the side, and I fell on my back. A solid grey wolf **(NOT PAUL) **leaned over me and growled. I phased back and said, "Really? I'm trying to go home here."

The wolf went into the bushes and a dude came out and said, "Sorry didn't mean to do that, I thought you were a rabid wolf."

I raised my eyebrow and said, "Rabid wolf?"

"We have wolves around here that have rabies; sorry once again." He said, and helped me up.

"I'm Josh by the way." He said, and I said, "Cara. I came from the La Push Reservation."

"Yeah, I could tell. Most people here are from the La Push Reservation. Well most of us that can phase anyways." Josh said, and I said, "What do you mean?"

He looked at me in shock and said, "You didn't think that the 7 of you were the only wolves to phase please tell me you don't."

I nodded, and he said, "Sam, your Alfa, told us everything we needed to know. But most of us didn't want to obey Sam's rules. So we left, talked to the elders here, and now here we are living a calm life up in Greenland."

We started to walk, and he said, "So what made you run like that?"

"My imprint said he didn't want me." I said, and Josh stopped dead in his tracks, and he said, "The imprinting legend is true?"

I nodded, and he said, "Wow. Well, since you're here we need to tell the elders."

We ran back, and we both phased and put clothes on.

There were 2 girls that were shorter than me like an inch, and they smiled at me when Josh and I walked by.

I smiled back, and I said, "I'm not the only girl wolf around here am I?"

"Nope," Josh said popping the 'p.'

We walked into the room that I guess held the elders, and Josh just walked straight in, and he said to 4 old guys, "Dad, this is Cara. She's from the La Push reservation."

I smiled, and I guess Josh's dad said, "Nice to meet you. Call me Bobby. I'm the head elder here until we get an Alfa to take my place."

I smiled and said, "You don't have an Alfa?"

Josh shook his head and said, "Our legends say, dated a couple thousand years ago that this year there's supposed to be a wolf with the name Carrasandra that came from the La Push reservation, and she's the Alfa. Once she finds out she takes on the role of the Alfa, and is the chief of the tribe."

My eyes were wide as saucers. My name was Carrasandra Elizabeth Monroe.

"Hey are you OK?" Josh asked me once he saw my face.

"M-my f-full n-name is… Carrasandra." I said, and Josh's mouth dropped open. I then had a sudden feeling of pain, and then power that I had never had before, and it felt… right.

"What the hell was that?" I heard yells outside, and then 12 people burst through the doors. There were 6 girls, and 6 guys. They all looked the same; dark skin, and super tall. And I could tell you that they were all werewolves by just looking at them.

"Josh, what the hell was that?" He had blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

"Guys…" Josh started, "Meet your new Alfa." All heads moved to me, and I said, "Hi."


	2. La Push Here We Come

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Cara, Josh, Michael, Bridget, Ben, Ricky, Drake, Shelby, Sean, Mitchie, Max, Mia, Brian, Ruby, Nicky, Julia, Kristy, Michelle, Joey, and my ideas. Everything else belongs to SM.  
**

**Chapter 2- Meeting the Greenland Pack**

"Nice to meet you I'm Ben. This is Drake, Shelby, Michael, Bridget, Brian, Ruby, Ricky, Max, Mia, Sean, and Mitchie. And you know Josh. We're the Greenland pack. And I guess you're a part of it too now." The same guy said.

I nodded and said, "I'm Carrasandra. But call me Cara."

They all smiled and they started to show me around.

I then had an idea. If 12 people could come up here to get away from Sam then I know one person who would be grateful for me to get them away from Sam and out of his head.

I smiled and said, "Can I take a trip for a couple of days?"

They all looked at me in shock and worry.

Josh looked at me and said, "Yeah, but… well at least one person would have to go with you."

I smiled and said, "OK, let me choose…"

I was thinking. Everyone was smiling at me a lot.

"Michael and Ruby you can come with me to La Push in 2 days."

Michael and Ruby smiled, and I started to talk with **my **new pack.

**Next Day Later**

I felt a searing pain in my right side all over. All I knew was that Jacob was hurt. I was going to-

Wait. He doesn't want me. He said so himself. So he'll just have to make do with- _**Isabella Swan.**_

**Next Day (The time they leave)**

I shook my head, at how Brian and Ruby were making out. They'd been doing it for what?

I looked at my watch- 15 minutes.

Michael yelled, "CAN WE GO NOW?"

Ruby and Brian broke apart, and I smiled and we all left. The pack waved at us, and we ran to La Push.

_MAN IT REEKS!-_ Michael yelled in the mind link as we passed through the field where the newborn battle was held.

_There's no need to yell we can hear you just fine- _I said, and we were coming up to Sam's house.

I phased back, and walked in like I knew was OK. Quil saw me, and hugged me to death. Michael growled, and I pulled back from Quil and gave Michael a glare. I then walked into the kitchen.

Emily was cooking.

"Hey Em," I said, and Emily turned around, and gave me a hug. I missed her most otherwise than Lee-lee and Seth.

"Where are the guys?" I asked.

"Jacob's house," I winced when she said his name, "He got hurt in the battle. His whole right side is shattered."

"There's Karma for you." I said, smiled at Emily, and left the house with Michael and Ruby.

We phased, and I thought, _Don't say anything to provoke them. Especially Paul. _I then sent a picture of Paul in my mind, and they knew who I was talking about. We got there, and I changed into the outfit that I had picked out, and we walked out of the woods.

Sam was looking straight at me, and Leah was frowning but smiling. Weird.

She ran over and hugged me. I smiled at her and said, "Want to get out of here?" There was a scream. I knew that scream. Jacob. I resisted the urge to run in there, and hurt whoever was hurting him.

Leah nodded, and Seth gave me a hug. The rest of the guys then noticed Michael and Ruby. Then who I really wanted to hurt got out of an old beat up, orange truck. Bella Swan. Once she saw me she walked up to me, and said, "What the hell is your problem, you're the reason he's hurt!"

Michael, Ruby, Leah and I cracked up. She looked so small compared to me.

"You need to get your facts straight before you make an accusation as big as that, Leech lover." I said, and Sam yelled, "Cara, Stop."

I whipped around, and punched him in the face.

"I don't take orders from you anymore Sam. I don't like what you've done to Leah and me. You say we're the only girls who've ever phased in Quileute history, but there are 8 girls up in Greenland who are Quileute and phased. They didn't like you rules so they left. Then 9 guys followed." I said. The guys looked shocked.

I then looked at Swan. She looked mad.

"You're a LIAR! No girls have ever gone into Greenland!" I rolled my eyes and said, "Don't believe me huh leech lover. Meet two of them yourself."

Michael was glaring, and well, Ruby looked so pissed like she was about to phase.

Then she phased and growled at Leech lover.

Oh, this was gonna be good.

"Aren't you gonna stop her?" Embry asked me.

I shook my head, and said, "Nope. I'm good."

Ruby started to advance on leech lover, and sat down in the grass and said, "I wish I had popcorn."

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy except for Ruby, Michael, and Leah.

Ruby was right in Leech lover's face, and then the leech doctor came out of the house. Damn, would've been fun to see leech lover get eaten.

I stood up, and said to Ruby, "Ruby you can phase back now."

By the look she was giving me, I knew she had ruined her clothes.

"HA! The dog ruined her clothes." Leech lover said smirking.

I walked over to her, and said, "If it wasn't for your little leech buddy, you would be in Ruby's stomach right now, so I suggest you shut your mouth."

Leech Lover gulped, and I looked at Leah and said, "Come on, let's go to your place and get some clothes, and then go."

Leah nodded, and gave Seth one last hug, and the leech doctor said, "He asked to see you."

Leech lover made a move to go in, and the leech said, "Not you Bella."

Leech lover looked offended. Good.

I turned and looked at him and said, "I don't want to see him."

"This is why-"

"Bella be quiet!" Embry said.

Everyone looked at Embry in shock, he was usually so quiet.

I looked at the doctor, back at Michael, Leah, and Ruby and said, "Go to the house, I'll meet you there afterwards."

Ruby and Leah ran into the woods, and Michael said, "Do you want me to stay here with you?"

"No, I'll be good." I said.

Michael nodded, and ran into the woods.

I sighed, looked at the doc and said, "Let's get this over with."

I walked in the house and I felt a glare on my back, and I turned around and said to Leech lover, "Keep on glaring at me, and you won't have eyes to glare with anymore."

I turned and continued to walk into the house, and I felt the pain subsiding in my chest. I walked into Jacob's room, and he looked terrible. Half of his body was in slings, and he was covered in sweat.

"You look like shit." I said, and leaned against the door.

Jacob opened his eyes and said, "You came."

"You got a keeper out there. Sure is a bitch with a mouth though." I said, and shifted a little. Jacob's eyes were locked on me. It was taking my whole being to not go over there and tell him I forgave him, and hold him.

"She's not mine though." Jacob said, and I raised my eyebrows and said, "Wow, finally figure that out?"

"Yeah, when you left, everything hurt, didn't know what to do because you were gone." Jake said, and I looked at him and said, "Now you know how I felt for 3 months while you had your hopes set on a girl who didn't give a shit about you."

Jacob closed his eyes, took a deep breath opened them, and said, "I didn't mean what I said Cara. I love you."

I raised my eyebrows and said, "You know I've been waiting to hear that ever since we started dating, and I didn't hear it come out of your mouth once. Towards **me **at least."

"Cara, please, just listen-"

"I heard what you had to say 3 days ago. When you told me that you loved her and would only love her, you pretty much told me, that you didn't want me. That you would want the girl, who was hung up on a fucking vampire that left her for God knows how long. She didn't love you, but you couldn't see what was right in front of you. You know the only thing that was running through my mind when you told me to leave and never come back was, 'maybe this imprint wasn't meant to be, and maybe Taha-aki made a mistake on making us imprints." I said.

Jacob was in tears, and I was having trouble not having a mental break down. I turned my back, and walked out the door, and Jacob said, "Cara, I love you, I didn't mean any word of it."

I turned and looked at Jacob and said, "I love you too, Jake. But if you didn't mean it, then why in the** world** did you say it?"

Jacob didn't say anything.

"Goodbye, Jacob." I said, and he yelled, "CARA, PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

I walked out of the house, and you could still hear him yelling. The pack, Swan, and Billy were outside.

My mouth was clenched, and I said, "See ya."

I felt a thud, and looked down, and Seth was hugging me around the waist saying, "PLEASE CARA, PLEASE DON'T GO!"

I got down on one knee, looked up at Seth and said, "I'm sorry Seth, but I can't stay here."

"Then take me with you!" Seth said persistently.

I smiled a small smile, and by this time tears were running down my cheeks, and I said, "You can't leave Seth, you gotta stay help your mom. Keep Jacob sain-"

"I can do that!" Leech lover interrupted.

I turned and looked at her, stood up, and walked over to her and said, "I hate you, I always have, and I always will. To me you're a whore who only thinks about herself. You made two guys go insane, one trying to kill himself after he thought you were dead, and one who loved you since the day he first saw you. You go back and forth in-between them, and it kills both of them. You're the cause of their **and** my problems. So I'm only going to say this once- you choose one, and you leave the other one alone, 'cause if you don't, I'm gonna rip you to pieces," My voice turned deadly, "Even if you're not a vampire."

I turned around, hugged Seth, said, "Take care of him."

Seth nodded, and I stood up, and walked a little, and phased. I turned and looked at leech lover and I knew by the way she was shaking that my eyes said, _and I'll keep to my promise._

I ran into the forest, and ran all the way to Leah's.

I paced in front of Leah's house, and Ruby came out of the house, and tossed me some clothes.

I phased, changed into the clothes, and walked into the house. I hugged Sue, and nodded at Charlie Swan, and walking out of the room I heard him ask Sue, "Is that Jacob's girlfriend? She shouldn't she be with him?"

"She isn't Jacob's girlfriend anymore." Sue said.

"Please don't tell me she broke up with him just then after what happened." Charlie said, and I turned around and walked back into the kitchen and I said, "I broke up with him just a few minutes ago. Yeah, I care about him. Yes, I'm in love with him. But it's because of your daughter that Jacob and I aren't together anymore."

I walked out of the room, and ran upstairs, and Leah had 3 suitcases, and one purse. I nodded, threw the purse over my shoulder, and said, "Let's go."

They each grabbed one suitcase, and we walked downstairs, and went through the kitchen and I said, "Bye Sue."

Sue hugged Leah and me tight, and Sue looked at me and said, "Take care of my little girl." I nodded, and Michael went out the door, then Ruby, then Leah, and right as I was about to go out the door, Charlie said, "Cara."

I turned and looked at him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Somewhere far away," I said, and he said, "Whenever you're back in town, find me, and we'll get a coffee."

I nodded and said, "Sure."

I ran out the door, and went into the forest, and took the purse off, took my clothes off and put them in the purse, and phased, and picked the bag up with my mouth, and we all ran. We ran all the way back to Godthab, Greenland. **(It's an actual city in Greenland on the edge of the country.)**

I groaned when I phased back and said, "I wanna go to sleep now."

I changed, grabbed Leah's purse, and Ruby and Michael followed us to Leah's room and I said, "Make yourself at home."

"Are all of these connected?" Leah asked.

"Sort of; their kind of like cottages but close together. They're like mini houses. Mine is next to yours on the right. Just come get me if you need anything." **(The pictures of what the houses look like are on my profile.)**

She nodded, and Josh came over and said, "Who'd you bring back?"

I said, "Josh meet Leah, Leah meet Josh."

Their eyes were locked on each other.

They imprinted on each other. Perfect.

I sighed, and said, "I'm gonna go so you two can get to know each other."

I left Leah's "Cottage" and went to mine. I unlocked the door, and once I went in, closed the door, and locked it, I fell to the floor crying my eyes out.

I promised myself that I would never cry over a guy when I was younger, but that's done with.

After about an hour of that, I stood up, crawled into bed, kicked off my shoes, and fell asleep.

**AN: How'd you like it?**


	3. 1 Year Later

******I don't own anything except for Cara, Josh, Michael, Bridget, Ben, Ricky, Drake, Shelby, Sean, Mitchie, Max, Mia, Brian, Ruby, Nicky, Julia, Kristy, Michelle, and Joey.**

**Chapter 3- 1 year Later**

I smiled as Michael and Brian pushed Josh and Ben off the top of the cliff, and into the ocean. We girls were sitting around the campfire while the guys were wolfing around. Wow. Bad pun.

In the year that I had joined there had been 7 more people to join us from La Push; Brady, Collin, Kristy, Michelle, Nicky, Julia, and Joey.

Kristy, Michelle, Julia, and Nicky were very un-liked in La Push because they phased after Leah, and no one would accept them. Brady, Collin, and Joey were the youngest in the group, didn't like Sam's rules, and were always the punching bag of the La Push pack. They all came to join us after that, and we accepted them with open arms. Brady and Collin were shocked when they found out that this is where I ran too but they understood.

We made Allies and friends with the Volturi, the royal coven of vampires, and now they do anything they can for us, and we do anything we can to help them.

I became a good Alpha as the pack likes to say, and I felt complete. Well almost. I still had that pain that was always in my chest because I hadn't seen Jacob in a year, and I was still hurt by what he said. But I know that I will survive with my pack with me, and I couldn't be happier.

I tuned back into the conversation, and it sounded like Michelle was begging Bridget to go shopping with them.

"Come on, Bridget. We can't go shopping without you." Michelle begged Bridget.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Come on let's eat I'm starving."

The girls rolled their eyes and Shelby said, "You're worse than the guys with your eating habits." I smiled, and my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, and it was Jane.

I stood up, and walked away a little bit, picked it up and said, "Hey Jane."

"Hey Cara," Jane's adolescence voice greeted me. I don't why people think she's so cruel. She's not. She's actually really sweet. You just have to get to know her.

"What do you need Jane?" I asked her, and Jane said, "Why would you think I called just to see if I needed you?"

I smirked and said, "Because last time you asked me to go to New York to eliminate a rouge werewolf who was killing people for fun. And the time before that, you needed me to go to France with you because you were getting married to Felix, and you couldn't find a dress, and the time before that-"

"- OK I get it." Jane said interrupting me.

I smiled and said, "So what do you need?"

"Bella Swan's pregnant with a half vampire half human baby, and we need you to come with the whole guard and the wives to come eliminate it." Jane explained

My eyes widened they never took the wives unless it was that important. Then again it was Bella Swan. Something bad is bound to happen. Could she just herself out of trouble for once? God, I hate her.

I sighed and said, "I'll get back to you on it. I'll call you tomorrow with an answer OK?"

Jane squealed and said, "OK. Talk to you tomorrow. See ya!"

And I was greeted with the dial tone.

I put my phone back in my pocket, and yelled to the guys, "Get down here! NOW!" The guys all jumped off the cliff, and started to swim to shore.

I sat beside Bridget, and she said, "Cara, what's wrong?"

I looked up at the pack once they sat down.

"We have a problem," I stated, "Bella Swan from Forks is pregnant with a half vampire half human baby and the Volturi need us there in-case a fight breaks out."

The guys got tense, and the girls were shocked.

"Tell me if you guys want to go. If you don't I'll understand. But remember this- the Volturi are our Allies with the vampires. They're royalty. They're vampire royalty. If we don't go and one of them die they blame it on us, and we may die."

I sat and looked at all of their faces. They all held confidence.

"Who doesn't want to go?" I asked. No hands were raised. I smiled and said, "Looks like we're going to Forks."


	4. The Trip

******I don't own anything except for Cara, Josh, Michael, Bridget, Ben, Ricky, Drake, Shelby, Sean, Mitchie, Max, Mia, Brian, Ruby, Nicky, Julia, Kristy, Michelle, and Joey.**

**Chapter 4- The Trip**

The pack had finally finished saying goodbye to their families, and I was sitting on a rock watching.

They all walked over and said, "Let's go."

We all phased and took out on a run, and we ran into Canada, and I saw the Volturi jet land. We ran faster, and I stopped and phased back, and we went to greet the royalty. Jane got off first saw me, and ran down the steps. She ran over, and I gave her a hug. Alec came out afterwards, and gave me a hug too. Felix grinned, and slapped me on the back which I glared at him for, Chelsea, Afton, and Heidi smiled at us all. Demetri gave me a hug, and then the wives came down.

Sulpicia gave me a warm smile, and a hug. Athendora gave me a kiss on the cheek, and a hug.

Aro came down next and I gave him my hand and he smiled at Michelle, Kristy, Julia, Nicky, Brady, Collin, and Joey and welcomed them with a smile.

Marcus nodded his head at me, and Caius gave me a smile. Shockingly.

We all then continued to run to Forks.

The Volturi stopped to feed while we slept and ate. We got there about 4 days later, and when we were on the outskirts of Forks I said in the Pack's mind-link, _surround them. I want someone on each side. And when they go in the field I want to stay back. When I say to we go in. Got it?_

_Yep- Joey, Brady, and Collin_

_Definitely- Leah, Kristy, Nicky, Michelle, Julia, Bridget, Shelby, Ruby, Ricky, Mia, and Mitchie_

_Gotcha- Drake, Michael, Brian, Max, and Sean_

We ran on the outside of the Volturi, and when they went in the field we stayed back. I nodded at Felix and he knew what we were doing and smirked.

I saw there were a line of vampires, and there was Sam's pack too. With us here they didn't stand a chance. Even if the vampires are gifted.

We all blocked our thoughts, and kept blank emotions. They wouldn't see us coming.

I made the motion to fall back farther into the forest about 2 miles, and we all listened into the conversation.

"Emmett, Jake." I heard a girl say. Most likely Swan.

I heard Felix growl because she chose Jake.

_Ha! Felix just owned them._

All heads whipped around to Sean.

"Who's your friend?" I heard Dickward say.

"Come on out." I heard Aro say, and we all started to run towards the field.

We made our footfalls loud, and we flew. We slowed down once we made it to the field and I walked out first. Then Joey, Collin, and Brady walked out; then Kristy, Michelle, Julia, and Nicky; then Max, Sean, Ben, Michael, Josh, and Drake; then Leah, Shelby, Ruby, Ricky, Mia, and Mitchie. The looks on their faces were priceless on how many of us there were.

I stopped next to Aro, and I realized that I was actually taller than him and anyone else in this field. Cool.

I snorted, and Bella said, "I thought you said there was only one."

"I could only hear one's thoughts." He said, and I thought, _you really need to learn how to not rely on your power that much. It's actually kind of sad._

All the guys started to crack up.

"Could you change back for us? I don't like not being able to understand what you're saying." Aro asked me, I nodded, and we went in groups.

Leah, Shelby, Ruby, Ricky, Mia, and Mitchie went first; Max, Sean, Ben, Michael, Josh, and Drake went next; Kristy, Michelle, Julia, and Nicky went next when they came out there were gasps from the other pack and growls. I let out the meanest and loudest growl ever. They all shut up. I went with Joey, Brady, and Collin, and when we came out, there were gasps. I went and stood by Aro and said, "Better?"

He nodded, and Jacob was staring at me. I looked away.

Aro went on talking, and I heard Kristy singing her song that her mom taught her softly so only the Volturi and the pack heard.

Aro smiled slightly, and I closed my eyes, and let my senses take over, I smelled everything. I smelled, more people coming vamps coming, and my eyes snapped open.

I turned around, and I nodded, and the pack and I phased simultaneously. They all circled the Volturi, Jane stood on the other side of Aro, and grinned. Someone was holding info back, on the Cullen side, and this was gonna get bloody. And fast.

I whole entire Army of Vampires stepped onto the field, and I stepped in front of Aro, and Alec took my place on Aro's side. I growled deeply when I saw Irina. I never liked her.

"Aw, watcha gonna do Carrasandra? Bite me?" Irina said, and I phased back and slid on clothes and said, "I'll do that. But I'll take your head off in the process."

"Oh, really?" She asked me, and I sighed and said, "You're gonna wish you never even born after I'm done with you. Oh wait your already dead. And so is Laurent."

I hit a soft spot on that one. She ran towards me, and I sighed and said, "This'll be good."

I ran and phased in mid-air, and I growled and took off her head.

_Told ya, _I thought.

Then the whole army ran straight for me, the Volturi, and the Cullens (and their extras.)

I smiled and thought, "Get the wives, the kings, and anyone else who is vulnerable! NOW!"

_Oh, this is gonna be fun._ I thought, and took off the head of the first vampire who came towards me.

**AN: Cliff-Hanger...**

**P.S. There's going to be an alternate ending for this story. They're working for the Volturi in this ending, and they'll be helping the Cullens in the the other ending.**


	5. Jacob

**********I don't own anything except for Cara, Josh, Michael, Bridget, Ben, Ricky, Drake, Shelby, Sean, Mitchie, Max, Mia, Brian, Ruby, Nicky, Julia, Kristy, Michelle, and Joey.**

**Chapter 5- Jacob**

**Cara POV**

I grinned as I took off the last vampire's head; I got hit in the head with clothing. I looked at Felix and glared. He grinned.

I went into the woods with everyone else, and we all changed into new clothing.

We all walked out, and I started cracking up when Max came out of the forest screaming bloody murder. The Volturi, and my pack were cracking up. Then a squirrel jumped out of Max's pants, and Ricky came out of the forest bowing saying, "Thank you, I hope you enjoyed the show."

Which set us all into another fit of laughter, and then the look on Max's face because he was pouting set us off again.

I hugged Jane, Felix, Demetri, and Alec goodbye, and the Volturi left to go home since it was a false alarm.

Leah and Ruby walked over to me, after everyone was cooled down.

"Don't think we forgot what today was just because we fought," Leah said, and I furrowed my eyebrows in question, and I shot up like I was electrocuted, and yelled, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! DO NOT START SINGING THAT DAMN SONG!"

Then pack started singing, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR CARA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

"I hate all of you right now, every single one of you." I said, and Leah wrapped her arm around my shoulders and said, "Yeah, like you could hate us."

The Cullens were watching with amusement. Sam's Pack, and Jacob had phased back, and Jacob was still staring at me.

The Cullen's friends had left, and I said, "What do have planned Leah?"

Then Leah smirked and yelled, "Oh HONEY!"

Josh came over, and picked me up, and put me on his shoulders and I said, "I hate that you two are together, your evil plots mix, and then everyone dies."

"Hey, Ricky and Ben are the evil ones." Josh said, and I said, "Oh right, I forgot you're the sidekicks."

Josh dropped me so fast; I was on the ground before I even knew I was falling.

"My butt hurt now!" I yelled at josh, and Leah and him ran off, to go talk to everyone else.

I sighed and stood up.

I looked up after brushing off my butt, and Jacob was standing in front of me.

"Can we talk?" He asked me.

"Talk," I said, and he said, "In private?"

I sighed, looked at the pack, and the girls were arm wrestling the guys.

I sighed and said, "They won't miss me for five minutes."

I walked into the woods, and found a little pond.

I sat down, and stuck my feet in it, and Jacob said, "Cara, I really am sorry."

"I know." I said, "You know a couple days after what went down at your house, I actually did forgive you. I realized the only thing that actually hurt was because I knew that it was coming, and I was trying so hard to prepare myself for it, but I couldn't. And when it came, I was so shocked that it actually did, that my feelings got hurt more than I thought they would."

Jacob sat next to me and said, "So you forgive me?"

I nodded and said, "I forgave you a year ago. I just can't get past that you actually said that you would never love me to my face."

Jacob sighed, cupped my face in his hands and said, "Cara, I love you, I always have. I don't know why I said that. I think I was just mad because I was going to lose my best friend right after she graduated. Then the battle was coming up, and I just, I was mad. It just came out, and I was gonna take it out on a tree, but I took it out on you, and that was wrong. I know it is, and I knew it was. But Cara, I love you, I'll sat it as many times as I have to for you to believe it."

I stood up and said, "Yeah but you only love me because of the imprint."

Jacob stood up and said, "Cara, I was getting ready to ask you out before I phased. I realized that Bella was still too hung up on Edward, and that she was never going to love me the way I loved her. I knew I needed to move on. I knew I liked you, and I was going to ask you out, the day I phased."

I turned and looked at Jacob and said, "Nice try, you almost got me there, you were at the movies with Swan the night you phased. If you were gonna ask me out, you had the whole entire day before, and I know what set you off, that she said that she didn't love you like that, and she never would. Am I right, or did I make that up?"

I said, and Jacob didn't say anything.

"See, I think the only reason you're actually asking me for forgiveness, and asking to get back together is because the imprint is tearing you apart piece by piece, and you can't handle the pain, or you're lonely because Swan is married has a kid, is a vampire, and she forgot all about you, and you're thinking, might as well get with my soul-mate." I said, and Jacob walked towards me and said, "Cara, no I can't handle the pain of the imprint, and it is tearing me apart piece by piece, and every day it reminds me that I don't have you, and I made the biggest mistake of my life that day."

It started raining. I grabbed Jacob's face, pulled him to me, and kissed him. His arms wrapped around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he lifted me up off the ground and I said, "I love you Jacob Black."

He kissed me again, and spun me around and said, "Cara, will you marry me?"

I was in shock that was for sure.

I snapped out of it, and said, "Yes, yes, Jake."

Jacob kissed me and I thought, _I will always love this man no matter what he does._

**AN:**


	6. Alternate Ending Part 1

******I don't own anything except for Cara, Josh, Michael, Bridget, Ben, Ricky, Drake, Shelby, Sean, Mitchie, Max, Mia, Brian, Ruby, Nicky, Julia, Kristy, Michelle, Joey, and my ideas.**

**Chapter 6- Alternate Ending Part 1**

**Cara POV 1 Year Later**

I smiled as Michael and Brian pushed Josh and Ben off the top of the cliff, and into the ocean. We girls were sitting around the campfire while the guys were wolfing around. Wow. Bad pun.

In the year that I had joined there had been 7 more people to join us from La Push; Brady, Collin, Kristy, Michelle, Nicky, Julia, and Joey.

Kristy, Michelle, Julia, and Nicky were very un-liked in La Push because they phased after Leah, and no one would accept them. Brady, Collin, and Joey were the youngest in the group, didn't like Sam's rules, and were always the punching bag of the La Push pack. They all came to join us after that, and we accepted them with open arms. Brady and Collin were shocked when they found out that this is where I ran too but they understood.

I became a good Alpha as the pack likes to say, and I felt complete. Well almost. I still had that pain that was always in my chest because I hadn't seen Jacob in a year, and I was still hurt by what he said. But I know that I will survive with my pack with me, and I couldn't be happier.

I tuned back into the conversation, and it sounded like Michelle was begging Bridget to go shopping with them.

"Come on, Bridget. We can't go shopping without you." Michelle begged Bridget.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Come on let's eat I'm starving."

The girls rolled their eyes and Shelby said, "You're worse than the guys with your eating habits." I smiled, and my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, and it was Corey, a Quileute wolf, who moved to California with his pack.

I picked up the phone and said, "Hey Corey."

"Hey Cara, I have a favor to ask of you." He said.

I nodded and said, "What is it?"

"There's an army of vampires coming from Arizona to come and eat our town. We need your pack's help." Corey said. I nodded and said, "Let me call you tomorrow, and I'll tell you if we're coming or not."

"Thanks Cara, I'll hear from you tomorrow." Corey said, and I was met with the dial tone.

I put my phone back in my pocket, and yelled to the guys, "Get down here! NOW!" The guys all jumped off the cliff, and started to swim to shore.

I sat beside Bridget, and she said, "Cara, what's wrong?"

I looked up at the pack once they sat down.

"We have a problem," I stated, "Corey, the Alpha from the California Pack, needs our help, he's calling in his favor. He said there's an army from Arizona coming to eat the people in their town."

The guys got tense, and the girls were shocked.

"Tell me if you guys want to go. If you don't I'll understand. But remember this- these guys are our friends. If we don't go and one of them dies we'd have to live with that. And I know I wouldn't be able to."

I sat and looked at all of their faces. They all held confidence.

"Who doesn't want to go?" I asked. No hands were raised. I smiled and said, "Looks like we're going to California."

**Next Day**

**Cara POV**

The pack had finally finished saying goodbye to their families, and I was sitting on a rock watching.

While they were saying goodbye I called Corey.

_Ring Ring Ring_

_Hello?_

_Hey Corey, It's me Cara. We'll be there later tonight._

_Alright, thanks Cara._

_No problem Corey. We'll see you soon._

_Bye._

_Bye._

I shut my phone, and they pack walked over and I said, "Let's go."

We all phased and took out on a run, and we ran into Canada, and we stopped and got something to eat, and slept. We got up again around noon.

I stopped when we got into Montana. Everyone stopped too, and everyone said, "Why are we stopping?"

"Shh." I thought.

I let my senses take over, and I heard growls, thuds, and teeth snapping.

"Do you hear that?" I hear Michael, Leah, and Ruby ask.

"Yeah, it's coming from Washington, not Cali." I said, and I said, Everyone but Michael, Bridget, Ruby, Brady, Joey, Collin, Leah, and Josh go to Cali, and fight with the other pack against the army. We'll meet you down there once we check everything out, Ben, you're in charge. Go."

Everyone but the people I called ran to Cali, and the people I called and I ran to Washington.

"What do you think they got into now?" Leah asked, and I said, "I couldn't be sure. With Swan there, the World would end, and all they would want to do is protect her."

"True that." Leah said, and we ran into Seattle, and the sounds got louder.

I ran into Forks, and we followed it all the way to the Cullen Mansion, and we stopped on top of a hill, and I saw Seth, Jacob, and the Cullens fighting against the rest of Sam's pack.

"Surround the house make sure nothing gets in, Michael, Josh, Leah, you're with me." I said, and Bridget, Brady, Collin, and Ruby went to surround the house, and Leah, Michael, and Josh followed me down, and I tackled Sam.

Leah tackled Jared, and Michael and Josh tackled Paul.

Sam and I went into Alpha talk mode and get out of here Sam, "You're outnumbered, and you hate that. So leave!" Sam ordered Paul and Jared to leave, and we got off of them, and they left.

I snorted, and said, "Let's go."

"Wait," I heard one of the Cullens say. I turned and looked at Edward, the oldest.

"What?" I thought.

"Can we talk to you?" He asked.

"If you haven't noticed you are talking to us, mind perv!" Leah yelled.

And I said, "Go change."

But I knew they weren't going to laugh unless I did. I snickered, and that set them off.

Michael was literally so much that he was vibrating.

We phased, and changed, and Leah and I were having a hard time standing up, so we were leaning on trees. By this point, Michael and Josh were on the ground. Bridget was having a hard time standing up, and Brady, Joey, and Collin, and were on the ground.

Leah said, "Oh I think of everything, mind perv!"

That set everyone off again except for me. Though I was having a hard time not laughing. By this point Seth and Jacob had phased back.

I straightened up, and Jacob was still looking at me.

"JOSH!" I yelled. He stopped laughing, and shot up from the ground.

"You're in charge until I get back." I said, and he said, "Where are you going?"

"California. My pack needs me. Everything here for right now is calm." I said, and went behind the trees changed, and phased.

I ran all the way to Cali.

The fight had already started.

**Edward POV**

I read one of the wolves who were phased, and who I learned to be Josh said "I guess we need intro's right?"

I nodded, and he said, "That's Michael he pointed to a guy who was sitting on the ground with girl between his legs, "That's Bridget," He pointed to the girl sitting in-between Michael's legs, and she waved, "That's Joey, Collin and Brady, but you probably already knew that," He pointed to two young boys who couldn't be younger than 13, and a boy who looked to be 17, "That's Ruby," He pointed to the wolf that was pacing, "Her imprint isn't here, so she's ancy."

I looked at Ruby, and she saw that Cara just got there.

_Cara just got there; relay it to them if you don't mind. _Ruby said.

"Cara just got there," I said, and I looked back at Ruby, and she thought, _Holy mother of God._

"What is it?" I asked. Everyone immediately looked at Ruby, and she ran behind a tree, came back out fully clothed and not a wolf.

"We need to get to California. Now." Ruby said, and Josh said, "But Cara said-"

"-She didn't put an Alpha order on it, so it doesn't count." Ruby said, "But there are at least, 200 leeches down there, and there are only 41 wolves. They're gonna die if we don't get down there and help."

Josh nodded, "Collin, Brady, Joey, stay here. Everyone move out."

All the wolves stood up, and went into the woods and Jacob stood up and said, "I'm going too."

"NO," Leah said, "Cara, already has a lot on her mind. She doesn't need you screwing it up even more."

They all phased, and then they were gone.

"That was a pretty big pack." I said, and Jacob said, "When Cara left she said she had to go help her pack. That means there's more?"

Wow, that's a lot of wolves.

**Jacob POV**

"Course there's more. You have Ben, Ricky, Drake, Shelby, Sean, Mitchie, Max, Mia, Brian, Nicky, Julia, Kristy, and Michelle." Joey said.

Damn, I'm glad Cara's here. Not to protect Bella. I hate Bella! I don't hate Bella!

Edward looked at me with his eyebrows raised and I put my hands over my eyes and said, "I am soooo confused."

"Sure sounds like it." Edward said, and turned to Brady, Collin, and Joey and said, "I'll have Esme, bring some food out for you 5."

We all nodded, and sat down waiting for everyone to come back.

**Cara POV**

I stormed into the clearing, and I heard Ben yell, _CARA'S BACK!_

I heard an anguished howl, and it was Nicky, and she had 3 leeches on her. I took two off with me, and she finished the last one. I bit one in the arm, and tore it off, and then took off the other one's head. Nicky jumped on the last one, and took off its head.

I turned around, and finally got a good look of all the vampires. There were at least 200 of 'em. _How in the Hell did someone create this many without getting them to destroy each other?_

"We're on our way, Cara." I heard in the back of my mind as I took of 4 more, trying to get one in a leap and landing on 3.

I heard an anguished howl, and I ran over to the wolf, and it was Corey. There were at least 10 on him. I grabbed one, and bit off its head, and I got the rest of them off by picking them off.

By the end, Corey had so many bite marks, and he phased back, and said, "Cara," gasp, "get," gasp, "out of," gasp, "here." Then Corey died, and the light in his eyes were gone.

I immediately yelled, "RETREAT! Get out now!"

I howled, and that snapped everyone out, and we ran. Josh and the rest must of heard, and when we were at least, 6 miles out, I said, "Get the other pack's families, and meet back up at the Cullen Mansion. Leah, Josh, you're with me. Everyone else goes with the other pack and retrieves their families. Then get the hell out of there as fast as you can!"

I was then slammed so hard into a tree, that I whimpered, and I never whimper.

Josh, Leah, Michael, and Ruby, tore that thing up so fast, it was in shreds.

I phased back, and Josh phased back and squatted down next to me, and said, "Cara, are you gonna be OK?"

I nodded, and said, "I just need a minute."

Josh nodded, and said, "MOVE OUT! NOW!"

Everyone else left except for Josh and Leah. Everyone already knew that Ben was in charge if Leah, Josh or I wasn't with them.

I stood up, phased back into my wolf, and said, "Let's go."

Josh phased back, and we ran back to Forks.

We ran to the Cullen Mansion, and I phased back, put on clothing, and ran inside the Cullen house, Jacob, Seth, Joey, Brady and Collin following me.

Leah and Josh came in after them.

"SURROUND THE DOORS, WINDOWS, anything that let's something get in." I yelled, and Carlisle or Leech doctor came out of a room and said, "What's the matter?"

"You know how we went to California, and there was an army, that was supposed to be small, easy, and quick?" I said, and Edward said, "Yeah, Ruby said, that there were at least 200 hundred of them."

"Yeah, well, the other pack was a pack of 19, and I only saw 2 left out of that whole pack. They're going to devour that town, and move on." I said, and Josh stood in front of the door with Leah. Jacob was standing on my left, Seth on my right, and Joey, Collin, and Brady were behind me.

"But the Volturi-"The blonde started, but I cut her off and said, "-The Volturi's probably too focused on your brother's little girlfriend in the other room that's conceiving a spawn baby."

"How did you-"Edward started, but I cut him off and said, "-I learn fast."

"Cara, they're back." Leah said, and I walked out the door, and Ben, Ricky, Drake, and Shelby were getting out of the bushes.

"You got the families?" I asked them.

Ben shook his head, and Sean, Mitchie, Max and Mia, came out of the bushes also, and Mia said, "The families were dead by the time we got there. The two wolves were so sad they were taken down by 20 each, and by the time we got all the leeches off they were dead."

"How many are there left at least?" I asked, and saw Brian and Ruby come out of the bushes with Michelle, Nicky, Julia, and Kristy. We were all accounted for.

"At least 80 to 100 left." Julia said. I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. Then a thought came to mind.

"Sam doesn't know." Leah said, and Leah turned to me.

"Read my mind," I said.

"And…." Josh said, and I started to pace.

Jacob came out of the house, and I said, "We can send one of you to relay the message."

"Why should we?" Leah said.

I turned to her, and said, "If we don't we'll be just as bad as them, trying to kill Swan and the baby."

I heard a cough and it was Edward, and I glared and said, "Excuse me, do you need something?"

Edward turned around and walked back inside.

"I thought so." I said, and started pacing again.

"Who are we gonna send?" Ben asked.

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair.

"Sam, will most likely kill, Michael, Josh, Leah, Ruby, Bridget, Brady, Collin, Joey, and myself if we go down there. We need someone who they know, but won't kill, are precise, gets to the point, and can handle themselves if they get in a battle."

Everyone turned to Ricky.

"Why's it always me?" She asked.

"Because," I said, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "You're my favorite."

"HEY!" Everyone yelled. I shrugged and said, "Everyone knows Leah's my favorite it just depends who comes second."

Ricky sighed and said, "Let's get this over with."

She walked into the woods, and said, "If I'm not back in an hour, bring Hell down on La Push, Washington."

She then phased, and ran off.

"And that's why she's my second favorite." I said, and everyone started to sit down.

I sat down on the steps, and said, "God, my head hurts."

I put a hand on the back of my head where it hurt, and I felt something warm.

I pulled my hand back so I could see it, and my hand was red.

"Oh shit." I said, and Leah said, "Cara, what's the matter?"

Jacob was immediately over here. Everything then started to move, and I said, "I'm bleeding on the back of my head, and everything's moving."

"I'll get Carlisle," Leah said, stood up, and went inside. She came back out a few seconds with the leech doctor, and he had a bag. He patched up the back of my head, and said, "You have a small concussion, and that seems to be it. You'll be fine."

"Thanks doc." I said, and he smiled and went back inside, and Jacob sat next to me. I then noticed that everyone was with their respectful imprint- Josh and Leah, Michael and Bridget, Drake and Shelby, Sean and Mitchie, Max and Mia, Brian and Ruby, Michelle and Joey, Collin and Brady were hanging out with Nicky, Julia, and Kristy. I was even with Jacob.

I did something very weird for me, but I did. I laid my head down on Jacob's shoulder.

He smiled, and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I really am sorry," He whispered in my ear, and I smiled and said, "Don't ruin the moment."

Ricky came back, and was gathered in Ben's arms, and I stood up, and Jacob still had his arms wrapped around my waist, and I said, "Ricky, what'd they say."

"They said thanks for the heads up, and that Paul dude, almost rammed me head first into a tree." Ricky said, and sat down.

I sat back down, and they all looked at me and I said, "What?"

"What do we do now?" Max asked, and I said, "Just wait for Swan to have her spawn baby, or vampires to come and get us."

"Come on, Jake, let's go talk and get this over with." I said, and he grabbed my hand and said, "I know the perfect place."

He pulled me into the woods, and we walked until we found a little pond.

***SAME CONVERSATION AS THE LAST ONE BUT THE STORY CONTINUES AFTERWARDS***

I sat down, and stuck my feet in it, and Jacob said, "Cara, I really am sorry."

"I know." I said, "You know a couple days after what went down at your house, I actually did forgive you. I realized the only thing that actually hurt was because I knew that it was coming, and I was trying so hard to prepare myself for it, but I couldn't. And when it came, I was so shocked that it actually did, that my feelings got hurt more than I thought they would."

Jacob sat next to me and said, "So you forgive me?"

I nodded and said, "I forgave you a year ago. I just can't get past that you actually said that you would never love me to my face."

Jacob sighed, cupped my face in his hands and said, "Cara, I love you, I always have. I don't know why I said that. I think I was just mad because I was going to lose my best friend right after she graduated. Then the battle was coming up, and I just, I was mad. It just came out, and I was gonna take it out on a tree, but I took it out on you, and that was wrong. I know it is, and I knew it was. But Cara, I love you, I'll sat it as many times as I have to for you to believe it."

I stood up and said, "Yeah but you only love me because of the imprint."

Jacob stood up and said, "Cara, I was getting ready to ask you out before I phased. I realized that Bella was still too hung up on Edward, and that she was never going to love me the way I loved her. I knew I needed to move on. I knew I liked you, and I was going to ask you out, the day I phased."

I turned and looked at Jacob and said, "Nice try, you almost got me there, you were at the movies with Swan the night you phased. If you were gonna ask me out, you had the whole entire day before, and I know what set you off, that she said that she didn't love you like that, and she never would. Am I right, or did I make that up?"

I said, and Jacob didn't say anything.

"See, I think the only reason you're actually asking me for forgiveness, and asking to get back together is because the imprint is tearing you apart piece by piece, and you can't handle the pain, or you're lonely because Swan is married, about to have a spawn baby, and she forgot all about you, and you're thinking, might as well get with my soul-mate." I said, and Jacob walked towards me and said, "Cara, no I can't handle the pain of the imprint, and it is tearing me apart piece by piece, and every day it reminds me that I don't have you, and I made the biggest mistake of my life that day."

It started raining. I grabbed Jacob's face, pulled him to me, and kissed him. His arms wrapped around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he lifted me up off the ground and I said, "I love you Jacob Black."

He kissed me again, and spun me around and said, "Cara, will you marry me?"

I was in shock that was for sure.

I snapped out of it, and said, "Yes, yes, Jake."

***END OF THE CONVO***

Jacob ran with me, all the way back to the house, and we ran inside.

Jake shook his hair like a dog, and I rolled my eyes, and said, "Please put me down."

"Yes, soon to be wife." Jacob said, smiling, and kissing me again.

"So I take it you two are back together?" Leah asked walking back over to us.

I nodded, and she said, "Can plan your wedding?"

I shrugged and said, "Why not? You OK with it Jake?"

I turned to him, and he said, "Fine by me."

"Yay," Leah said, and Josh came over, wrapped his arm around Leah's shoulders and said, "Thank God, you two are back together. I was getting sick of you thinking about him all the time."

I shook my head, and said, "At least they weren't as… vivid as Ricky's."

"Wait, what?" Jacob asked putting me down, and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Ricky was upset that Cara was upset, and she got an image of you from Cara's head, and let's just say, it wasn't very pretty. I'm surprised she didn't do it when she saw you." Michelle said, and we all nodded, and Ricky said, "Hey, I was thinking about it, but I decided against it since you two were all cuddly."

I turned beat red.

Carlisle then came out from upstairs and said, "She needs more blood or she's not gonna make it."

I looked at him and said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if she doesn't get blood, then she's not going to survive labor." Carlisle said, and I said, "How much do you need?"

"At least, 3 mountain lions," He said, and I said, "Is anyone going with you?"

"Emmett, Esme, and myself and that's it." Carlisle said, and I turned to the pack and I said, "Who doesn't mind going on some Errands with the Cullens?"

Michael and Bridget raised their hands and I said, "OK, you two are going with them to get some blood. Keep wolves that aren't us away from them, and any vampires that aren't Cullens."

They nodded and stood up.

"You two don't have to go." Carlisle said, and Michael said, "We volunteered."

"Plus they're two of my strongest fighters." I said, and Carlisle said, "Alright, we're leaving in 5 minutes, meet us in the garage."

They nodded, and Jacob pointed to where the garage was, and Carlisle went upstairs to get Esme and Emmett. Michael and Bridget went into the garage, and I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair.

Jacob knew I looked distressed and wrapped me up in his arms, and pulled me to his chest, and said, "Cara, babe, it'll be OK. It'll turn out fine. No one's hurt."

I took a deep breath, nodded and said, "I know, I just never knew being an Alpha was this hard. Now I know why Sam always seemed to have a stick up his ass."

Jacob chuckled and said, "Yeah, it kinda seemed like it didn't it?"

I smiled, and said, "Yeah, it did."

"Cara," I heard, and I turned around, and it was Edward.

"Bella wants to talk to you." He said, and I sighed and muttered, "I knew this was coming."

I attempted to get out of Jacob's arms, and I turned and glared at him playfully, and he kissed me, and pushed me towards the stairs, and I growled at him, and he laughed. I walked upstairs behind Edward, and he said, "I don't know what she wants to talk to you about."

"Thanks for the heads up. Really." I said, and we turned a corner, and the blonde was there with Bella.

She looked OK to be pregnant with a half-vampire, half-human baby.

She smiled at me, and I nodded, and she said, "Rose, Edward, can you give us some space?"

Edward left the room and the blonde (Who I guess is Rosalie), gave me a suspicious look but didn't move an inch.

"I won't bite her, hit her, eat her, or anything violent going through your mind right now." I said, and she left.

I looked at the door in astonishment and said, "I didn't think that'd work."

I turned around to face the girl I hated. I heard a growl.

"OH SHUT UP EDDY!" I yelled, and he shut up alright.

I sat down in a chair across from Bella, and I said, "What'd you want?"

"I wanted to say thank you for coming here, and helping us; me." She said, and I stood and said, "Welcome, now I'm gonna go."

"That's not all I wanted to say," Bella said, and I sat back down and said, "OK, go ahead."

"I'm sorry that I screwed up your relationship with Jacob," Bella said, and I sighed and said, "I know you want me to immediately thank you, but I can't."

"I know you wouldn't be able too," Bella said, "But I was hoping we could try and become friends."

I looked at her in shock.

"You, and me, friends," I said, and she nodded, and I said, "That's gonna take some getting used to."

Bella smiled at me and said, "It was just a thought."

I smirked and said, "Yeah-"

"-CARA, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I heard Leah yell, I stood up, ran down the stairs (not really, I jumped over the railing) and was downstairs, watching vampires crowding the Cullen's front yard.

"Holy shit." I said, and there was a cry, and Jacob and I ran upstairs.

3 words- Bella in labor.

I kissed Jacob, and said, "Go help," I started to run downstairs and Jacob said, "What are you gonna do?"

"Protect all of you," I said, and ran down the stairs, and said, "Y'all ready for a fight. The pack smiled and I said, "I just want to let you know incase, if I don't make it out of this, you guys are the greatest family I've ever had, and I wouldn't give you guys up for the world."

I heard a scream, and the newborns started approaching the house, I walked outside, and the pack followed and they phased and I said, "Love you Jake."

I then phased, and charged.

The fight began.

**AN: How'd you like it?**

**_Please Review!_  
**


	7. Alternate Ending Part 2

**********I don't own anything except for Cara, Josh, Michael, Bridget, Ben, Ricky, Drake, Shelby, Sean, Mitchie, Max, Mia, Brian, Ruby, Nicky, Julia, Kristy, Michelle, Joey, and my ideas.**

**Chapter 7- The Alternate Ending Part 2**

**3****rd**** Point of View**

Cara bit a vamps head off, and kicked another into a tree and said to her pack, "Get them out of view of the house."

Jacob held Bella's hand as she was cut open, trying to get the spawn baby (as Cara called it) out of her alive.

Cara and her pack had managed to move the vampires back about a mile, but they knew that that was as far as they were gonna go. She killed three more, and got one off of Brady.

Jacob was tense, scared and not knowing what to expect he should be out there with Cara, helping her and Seth.

Sam Uley, saw Cara and her pack fighting the newborns, and Jared, Paul, and himself snuck up on the Cullen mansion, and heard the screams of Bella Swan.

Cara jammed her paw into a newborns face, kicked 3 off of Collin, bit one in the head, and just as she was about to take another newborn's head off, and then was slammed into a tree, broke that one, slammed into another, broke that one, and finally slammed into another tree, and slid down it.

Jacob's head shot up, as he felt the imprint connection in him, get stronger saying that Cara needed him. NOW. Jacob looked at Edward, and Edward said, "We've got it handled, go!" Edward said it without looking up from trying to get out the spawn baby. Jacob jumped over the railing of the stairs, ran outside, and while jumping phased, and ran to Cara.

Cara whimpered, and she couldn't see well. Cara saw human Leah, screaming, "CARA!"

Jacob ran, faster than the speed of light, and was at Cara's side in an instant.

Cara whimpered when Jacob's nose touched her side.

Jacob immediately started guarding Cara. He knew she probably broke her leg, and couple of ribs. Which meant she couldn't get up.

Cara whimpered, and thought, _God, this hurts._

Jacob kept guard, and bit off some Leeches heads, and he let his wolf take over.

Jacob's wolf (Let's call him J) immediately sat down, and when a leech came close, it was done for. J wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt his imprint. His mate. His life.

Cara, finally let the darkness take over.

**Jacob POV **

**JACOB IS STILL HIS WOLF. EVERYONE KNOWS THIS BECAUSE HIS EYES ARE BLACK.**

Josh killed the last leech, and they started putting all of the pieces in a pile. Ben got some matches out of his pocket, and started a match, and threw them on the vamps, they lit up the 4th of July.

I phased back, put some shorts on, and picked up Cara gently. She subconsciously snuggled into my side.

I started walking back to the Cullen house. Cara's pack was just walking behind me.

We got up to the Cullen Mansion, and the Cullen's and Sam's pack were fighting.

They all stopped when they noticed Cara.

"Is she-"Alice started, and I said, "No."

I passed Cara to Josh, and said, "Put her inside."

He nodded, and ran inside the house.

"What are you doing, Sam?" Leah asked, and he snorted, and looked at Edward.

Edward translated, "He thinks he's protecting his family, his tribe, and Forks."

"Well your wrong we took care of that threat." Ben said.

Josh came and stood on my left, and Leah stood on my right, and Josh said, "I suggest you leave, or this isn't gonna be pretty."

Sam snorted and I said, "Don't worry, he wouldn't make a move, 'cause if he does, I'm gonna rip his throat out, and I don't think you want that."

Sam snorted, Paul growled, and Jared was just kinda standing there.

They then turned to leave, and I turned to Edward and I said, "How is she?"

"Changing," Was all Edward said before he walked into the house. I followed after him, and he said, "Cara's unconscious, would you like us to put her bones back in place now?"

I nodded, and Carlisle and Edward went upstairs, and I followed them upstairs with Cara in my arms. When we walked through one room, Rosalie was holding a little bundle in her arms.

The baby immediately looked at Cara, and I walked into the other room.

I placed her down on the table, and Carlisle said, "You may want to go downstairs for this." I sighed, and Edward said, "It'd be better for both of you Jacob."

I nodded, and I left the room, and while leaving the next one with Blondie, I said, "You might wanna leave, it's gonna get real loud."

I walked downstairs, and then the screaming started. I was held back by Josh, and Michael, and Jasper and Emmett were guarding the stairs.

The screaming soon stopped about an hour later.

I made my way upstairs, and Cara was laying there unconscious.

I brushed a piece of hair out of her face, and sat by her bed waiting for her to wake up.

**1 month later**

**Jacob POV**

God, why wouldn't she wake up? Bella's already woken up, from her sleep, and she's adjusted to be a vampire just fine. The only blemish being that the Volturi are coming because they think Renesmee is an immortal child. I haven't even left this room once. Except to only go pee; Seth, Leah, Cara's whole pack has come in here, and talked to her, but she just won't wake up. Carlisle says she might be trying to get out, and she just needs our support. God, I've given her support for a whole month. Why isn't she waking up?

**2 months later**

**Cara POV**

Everything was black. That was all I had to say. Black.

I've been running towards this bright white light, and I've finally gotten to it. I stepped through, and I blinked, and opened my eyes. I looked around. It looked like I was in a room. I was on a bed, and I smelled Leech. I was most likely in the Cullen house.

I leaned up, and I looked at a chair, and Jacob's scent was everywhere.

I stood up, and there was a sling on my leg. I thought it was supposed to be broken but it didn't hurt, that meant it most likely healed. I took it off, and lifted off my shirt when I felt something under it. If my leg was fine that meant my ribs were too. I tore off the fabric, and threw it all on the bed, and pulled my shirt back down. I slid on my shoes that were beside the bed, and I slowly walked out of the room.

There was no one upstairs, but I smelled wolf upstairs, and a teeny tiny bit of Leech. This must have been where my pack was as I was out. I heard a lot of people downstairs, and I heard Leah.

I walked downstairs, and when I got down there. I was surprised to see what I saw. Maybe 25-30 vampires were in the Cullen's living room, and Leah was sitting next to Josh, and when she saw me she stood up, and ran full force at me.

Oh shit. She hit me so hard I fell on the floor.

"JACOB!" I heard Josh yell, and I saw a sad, moody, and groggy Jacob come out of the kitchen with Bella holding what looked to be a toddler in her arms following after him.

Leah helped me up, and I said, "Nice to see you too-"

I got that much out before I was tackled by Jacob in one of is bear hugs.

I melted in his arms, and he said, "I thought I lost you."

I smiled, and kissed him and said, "You never lose no matter how hard you tried. I cannot get over those big brown eyes."

He smiled, and brought me into a deep kiss.

There was a cough and we broke apart, and Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist, and the blonde chick, I don't remember her name said, "This is sweet and all, but you've been out for two months and we need to fill you in on what's happened."

I blinked and she said, "So…."

"Go ahead, I was waiting." I said, and Leah chuckled and said, "Out for two months, but comes back Sassin'."

I laughed, and looked back at the blonde.

She glared and stomped off.

"Well then, Mrs. Bitch…" I muttered, and Bella said, "She's not bad once you get to know her."

I nodded and said, "Sure she is."

"Anyways, as you can see, I'm alive and I have a daughter named Renesmee-"

Leah and I chuckled, and Bella shot us glares, and I said, "Guess you don't want to be friends then."

Bella quickly shot down the glare.

"So what's happened?" I asked, and Bella said, "Well, you notice all the vampires right?"

I glared. She flinched and said, "Well they're here for Renesmee, my daughter, so she can be protected by the Volturi."

I nodded and said, "So technically me, Jake, Seth, and my pack have to endure this smell for your daughter for how long?"

Bella sighed and said, "I don't know."

"Of course you don't," I said.

I put my hair into a ponytail and said to my pack, "I'm going home; anybody who wants to come is welcome."

I then walked out the door, and everyone followed. Except for the visitors.

"Where are you going? We need you here!" Bella said running out of the house with Jacob and the Cullens right behind her.

Josh laughed and said, "If you don't remember, we didn't ask to be here. We were only here because of our friends in Cali. But now they're dead, and the leeches are too. We have nothing left down here. Well except for Jacob."

I nodded and crossed my arms.

"You volunteered staying here so you could-"

"-No, we didn't. We stayed here to protect Forks. We didn't need another town devoured. Along the way, everyone got reunited." I said interrupting Edward.

"But I saw-"

"-Whatever you saw, must've been wrong because we aren't staying here. Our families are in Greenland, and it's staying that way. We're not gonna help with keeping your daughter alive. You have enough leeches inside to do that." Ricky said, and Leah said, "So I suggest that you keep your fangs shut, and keep your mind power to yourself. It looks like you're gonna need it for your 'standoff' with the Volturi."

The pack went and phased and right before I went into the woods to phase myself I heard, "Cara wait, I'm coming with you!"

I turned and Jacob was running towards me. Seth thought about it for a second, and said, "Mom would rather me be in Greenland than be in a standoff with some Royal Leeches."

I smiled, and held open my arm. Seth ran into my arms, and we walked into the woods, and I heard, "Cara, think about this logically-"

"-I am thinking about this logically. You have enough people here Cullen. You'll be fine." I said, and Jake grabbed my hand, and we walked into the woods away from the Cullens.

**AN: How'd you Like it?**

**Please Review!  
**


	8. Epilogue for Both Endings

**********I don't own anything except for Cara, Josh, Michael, Bridget, Ben, Ricky, Drake, Shelby, Sean, Mitchie, Max, Mia, Brian, Ruby, Nicky, Julia, Kristy, Michelle, Joey, Ashley, Toby, and my ideas.**

**Chapter 8- Epilogue for Both Endings**

"MOMMY, ASHLEY BIT ME!" I heard from the living room.

I ran down the stairs, and grabbed my 3 year old son, Toby. I kissed him all over the face, and he giggled.

I set him down and Jacob came through the door with a 7 month pregnant Leah trailing behind him. They were arguing. As usual.

I sighed, and put Toby on my hip, and he wrapped his arms around my neck.

Then Leah spit out a ton of cuss words, and I covered Toby's ears.

"LEAH! CHILD IN THE ROOM!" I said to her.

"Sorry," She said.

I sighed, and put Toby on the ground, and Ashley my 1 year old toddler crawled into the room. Jacob picked her up, and said, "You do not bite young lady."

She smiled and pulled Jacob's shaggy hair-cut that was to his ears. He'd been trying to stop phasing, and he was doing pretty good.

It's been a 3 years since the 'Cullen incident' happened. We didn't return when we got _**hundreds**_ of phone calls saying, _please come back, Cara rethink this please, _and more. The Cullens got off fine with the Volturi, and we still get monthly phone calls from them telling us how they are, even when Jacob and I moved to another part of Greenland. The Pack followed saying, "We aren't a pack, we're a family, and family sticks together." And one phone call, Jacob picked up, and when he realized that it was them, he handed the phone to Leah, she promptly told (Alice who was on the phone) off, saying, "WE LEFT, WE HAVEN'T TALKED TO YOU, AND WE DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" And lots of other profanities of course though they still keep calling.

All of the imprints got married, and have at least one kid. Leah and Josh are on their 4th, and Jacob and I are trying for our third. Seth imprinted and got married, and moved up here to be with Leah, and Charlie Swan got married to Sue Clearwater, and they moved up here too because Sue wanted a change of scenery, and Charlie was already retired so he didn't mind. Charlie and I got that coffee. Since he already knew about Werewolves and vampires from when Jacob phased in front of him, I got to him everything. He was so mad at Bella. I still get phone calls from her and her daughter. Though I never knew her daughter, and I hated Bella.

So everything was settled in the world, everyone was happy, and we all had our struggles but I did get to say one last thing to Bella.

"It was your fault."

_**THE END**_

**AN: How'd you like the ending?  
**

**Please Review!  
**


End file.
